Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a thermal management system for use in vehicle, the vehicle having the system, and an associated method.
Discussion of Art
The engine coolant temperature of a haul truck or dumper has traditionally been controlled by a radiator fan that is mechanically linked to an output shaft of the engine. In particular, the radiator fan can be linked to the engine via a belt and clutch mechanism. The clutch is able to spin the fan at a desired fraction of engine speed, as dictated by a controller. At full engine power, the radiator fan can run at its full speed to provide cooling to the engine.
Running the cooling system comes at a fuel cost and power cost. Accordingly, cooling systems today minimize fuel consumption by picking an operating temperature that is as high as possible, and then maintaining that high temperature using the minimum cooling necessary.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a vehicle and/or system with properties and charecteristics that differ from those properties of currently available vehicles and systems. It may be desirable to have a method that differs from those methods currently available.